headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gharman
| continuity = Doctor Who | image = | type = | race = Kaled | gender = | base of operations = Skaro | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Genesis of the Daleks (Part 1)" | actor = Dennis Chinnery }} was a fictional soldier and a minor character featured in the original Doctor Who television series. Played by actor Dennis Chinnery, he first appeared in the first chapter of the 1975 serial (season 12), "Genesis of the Daleks". The character also appeared in chapters two, four, five and six. Biography was a humanoid member of the Kaled race of the planet Skaro. He was the head of the Elite Military Scientific Corps and served during the final days of the Thousand Year War. At some point in the distant past, the mysterious time traveler known only as the Doctor came to Skaro to prevent the development of his most hated enemy - the Daleks. The architect of the Dalek species, was the head of the Elite Scientific Corps - a crippled mutant named Davros, whose power held sway over members of the military as well. While Gharman remained loyal to Davros for many years, he began to question Davros' experiments concerning the Daleks. In particular, he disaproved of a plan that would remove the moral center from a Dalek's brain, hampering their ability to make reasoned, compassionate decisions. Davros was unflappable when it came to his design parameters and even though Gharman warned him of the consequences, he still instructed him to alter the creatures' physiology. Gharman could no longer turn a blind eye towards what was happening around him. He knew that Davros was creating an army of unthinking killers - machine menaces that would just as likely turn their weapons against the Kaleds as they would any other living thing. Gharman became one of the leaders of a quiet resistance movement comprised of members of both the Military and Scientific Elite. Davros' second-in-command, a flunky named Nyder approached Gharman, pretending to be a sympathizer to his cause. The two met in secret and Nyder was able to get from him the names of other resistance members. Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks (Part 5) Gharman was arrested for treason and placed into a cell, but was later freed by one of his associates, Kavell. He led the other Kaleds against Davros and was able to enlist 80% of Davros' underlings to his cause. They met with Davros and presented him with an ultimatum. Either he would restore the morality centers to a Dalek's brain or else they would destroy the project and Davros would be arrested. Davros feigned surrendering, but this was but a ploy to get all of the resistance leaders into one room. Once everyone was together, Davros summoned a squad of Daleks that came into the laboratory and exterminated everyone in the room, including Gharman. Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks (Part 6) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Maloney and Terry Nation. * Chronologically, Gharman was the second named character killed by the Daleks. The first was a Kaled scientist named Ronson. External Links * * Gharman at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Kaleds Category:Secondary characters